Little Girl
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Alice is Bellatrix's little girl, and she does so love to play with her. Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum and kink-bingo on Dreamwidth.


Author's Notes: Written for the e1H level of Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge ever with the pairing Alice/Bellatrix and the prompt "Little Girl".

Also for the prompt "Held down" on my kink_bingo card.

)O(

Alice was as pretty as a china doll.

It made Bellatrix breathless to look at her when she was tied up on her knees – her wrists bound behind her back and a gag wrapped around her mouth – and think that she could so _easily_ be broken. The way Alice would look up at her, so innocent and sweet and _tempting_, made Bellatrix tremble, made her wet between her thighs, and then she couldn't resist her urge to tear off Alice's clothes and fuck her until she screamed through the gag.

When she was done, Alice would look back up at her, sweet and daring with a saucy smirk upon her lips, and Bellatrix would have to give her a little slap for impertinence.

"Has anyone ever told you what a dreadfully bad girl you are?" she breathed in Alice's ear, dragging the tip of her fingernail up and down over one of Alice's swollen nipples.

Alice let out a moan through her gag. There was sweat dripping from her forehead and she had been so _thoroughly_ fucked by Bellatrix already, but she arched her back into Bellatrix's touch and gave her a look that indicated that she was desperate for her.

Bellatrix let out a small laugh. When Alice was all pretty and innocent, she was the one who had Bellatrix in her power – she was the one who could make Bellatrix ache inside and make her desperate. But now, when they had already had each other, Alice's façade of innocence was broken and Bellatrix could take control of her. Bellatrix could make _her_ ache.

She pushed her down flat onto the floor. Alice squirmed, trying to free her hands from behind her back, but Bellatrix put one hand firmly in the middle of her chest, holding her down so that she couldn't move too much.

"You stay just as you are, pretty little girl," she purred, then slowly parted Alice's thighs. They were soaked with juices – juices from Alice's arousal, then her climax, then her arousal again, and Bellatrix leaned down and ran her tongue slowly over Alice's skin.

"You taste so sweet…" she purred.

Alice let out a gasp through her gag, arching her back and trying to press her hips up against Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix purred softly, pulling back and taking her own breasts in her hands, squeezing them slowly. Alice's eyes were on them and there was a flush rising visibly in her face as she stared at Bellatrix with a mixture of desperation and a taunting sort of disbelief – _you wouldn't really _dare_ not satisfy me._

Bellatrix ran her hand slowly down her stomach and pressed it between her own legs. She ground her palm slowly against her clitoris and moaned loudly for Alice's benefit. "Oh… God, I'm _so_ wet…"

Alice made a noise through her gag and Bellatrix giggled softly, madly. "You're _such_ a naughty little girl, Alice. Don't try to pretend like watching me doesn't make you hot… I know it does… I know that seeing me doing this…" She slid two fingers into herself, keeping her eyes on Alice to judge her reacting. "I know that it all drives you mad and makes you… _so…_ desperate…"

"Bella!" Alice managed to moan through her gag.

"Yes, darling?" Bellatrix asked sweetly. She raised her hand and tugged on her nipples as she pushed her fingers slowly in and out of herself.

"Fu- fuck- me!" The words were difficult to understand through the fabric, but Bellatrix heard them loud and clear and she didn't give a moment of time to consider _not_ doing so.

She pounced on Alice and smashed her lips against hers, pulling her hand out of herself and forcing three fingers deep inside her. Alice's legs wrapped around Bellatrix's waist and she struggled against the bonds on her wrists, trying hard to speak through her gag.

Bellatrix tore the gag off and curled her fingers up to touch the most sensitive spot inside Alice's body so that the first noise that she made was a cry of delight.

"Bella!" Alice all but screamed. "Bella, I want to t- touch you –"

Bellatrix didn't deny her. She was too worked up to miss an opportunity to be touched, and she reached behind Alice's back and pulled the ropes off immediately. Alice's hand shot forward and between Bellatrix's legs, and within seconds, Bellatrix was gasping with pleasure, riding her fingers hard and fucking her equally hard with her own fingers.

Alice was the first one to finish. Her back arched and fresh juices gushed over Bellatrix's hand, then she lay back, gasping.

Bellatrix purred and pushed her own fingers into herself, bringing herself to a climax quickly, then she lay down beside Alice.

"I love you," Alice murmured, hazy with lust.

Bellatrix didn't respond.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
